


At the edge of a knife (requests open)

by Zargontari



Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble book, depends on what the people want, fluff (maybe), oneshots, requests open, writing between writer's block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: This is a place for me to dump drabbles that I write whenever I'm bored or have writer's block.If you like what you see, feel free to add requests! I prefer to write for Techno/Phil/Tommy/Dream/Schlatt/Awesomesamdude/Tubbo/Ramboo, and i prefer writing angst or hurt/comfort; but I will try to comply with any requests. Feel free to ask for ships (nothing explicit or between minors) or AUs!These will be rather short (unless creativity strikes), but I hope you enjoy them anyway!
Relationships: Familial currently but may do ships
Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. In the end, it is worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phil and Technoblade are war buddies, and Techno is injured.   
> Phil's POV, platonic.

Fights are common in the server they have found themselves in, and both Phil and Techno have adapted well to it. The two of them are warriors at their core, and using both word and sword they have managed to take most of the server by storm with an army a thousand strong at their back. 

But accidents happen. Nether of them are strangers to injury, but the fear that strikes Phil when Techno suddenly slumps out of his saddle with an arrow protruding from his back is rivaled by no other. He hastens to catch his friend, barely keeping him from hitting the ground.

Techno's eyes are wide. His hands scrabble at Phil's chest, trying to find something to hold onto. His left arm seems to lag, though, pain keeping him down. "Hold on, mate," Phil mutters to him as he lifts the mob player into his arms and searches for any sort of safe place - and upon spotting a small alcove of rock, he quickly heads towards it. In his arms, Techno is losing strength. Usually arrows don't hurt him this much.

However, usually arrows don't go directly through netherite armour, either. It's probably tipped. Unfortunately, that brings a new slough of problems.

"Gonna roll you over," Phil warns before he flips techno onto his stomach, heart pinging at the squeal of pain that brings. "I know, buddy." Upon looking at the arrow, his heart sinks even more. It's embedded beside his lungs.

A lung wound would kill him, Phil has no doubt. To take the arrow out he'll have to be careful. "You need to stay still," he says to Techno. "This is going to hurt like hell, but you can't move or you're gonna die."

At Techno's hesitant nod, Phil grasps the arrow - and immediately has to put a hand over the piglin's back as he tries to move. "Stay still. Just me." The next time he grabs it, Techno stays still with visible effort.

The process takes about thirty minutes. Every one of them is heartbreaking, and Phil eventually has to straddle Techno to make him lie still as the serrated tip of the arrow is worked out of him inch by agonizing inch. Phil doesn't want to have to hear his friend scream like that again, especially by his own hand.

By the time he's finished, Techno is too weak to get up, even with the healing potion that was given. Phil isn't much better off. It's with shaking, bloodied hands that he wraps Techno's back.

But they're alive. They're alive, and they'll live to see the morrow.

And as they pull their bedding together and go about their nightly routine of gentle touches and physical checks just to be sure, neither can say that it isn't worth it.


	2. End of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Instead of putting Tubbo in a box, Schlatt plays a last game of hide and seek with his son and never goes to find him.  
> Schlatt's POV.

"We're-" Schlatt's voice threatens to break, and he cuts himself off with a watery smile.

He's kneeling in front of Tubbo, hands on the boy's shoulders. His boy has a backpack on and god does he want to 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦- but he can't. The bills are piling up. Schlatt has lost over a dozen pounds over what he can afford to in the last month alone and Tubbo has started to lose weight as well. He can't stand to watch his little boy waste away like he has; won't let Tubbo get to the point of being able to count every tiny rib.

Schlatt has called orphanage after orphanage, trying to find him a place; but no one will take him. Because he's a hybrid, probably. Maybe because he's Schlatt's son. Tubbo doesn't deserve this. His little bee doesn't deserve to grow up in a house that can barely afford to keep the roof up. Hopefully, if he appears lost, someone will take care of him. Someone capable.

Someone who isn't Schlatt.

"-We're going to play a game, okay?" He manages to say through the tears that have begun to run down his face unbidden. "Hide and seek. You remember how to play?" 

At Tubbo's confused nod - 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘺, 𝘬𝘪𝘥, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘳𝘺 - Schlatt wipes his face. "Course you do. You're a big boy." He tugs lightly at the straps of Tubbo's backpack to draw the boy's attention to it. "You've got snacks in that backpack if you're hungry, and a blanket if you get cold."

Tubbo's big eyes look at him, and he gently grabs Schlatt's cheek. It's almost enough to make him cry again, so he pulls his son to his chest and hugs him; buries his nose in Tubbo's hair to hide his tears. "You're a big boy," he whispers again, pulling away and standing up. "Go hide, Tubbo."

It's only after the boy has scampered away that Schlatt leaves. He doesn't go far. He can't bring himself to wander too far a distance.

But he does walk out of earshot.

Schlatt's knees hit the pavement.

Somehow, his fist finds its way into his mouth, and he bites down hard.

And he screams.

...

(𝘓𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥.)


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phil putting flowers on Tommy's grave.

The flowers in his hands are a little wilted by the time he arrives at the gravestones. Perhaps he should have waited longer before picking them, but that's by the by now. He wouldn't have been able to get these flowers any further up the mountain.

These ones were Tommy's favorites. He remembers how excited the boy used to be when they bloomed, how-

"-You would run outside, barely dressed. I had to wrangle you into a shirt while you griped and moaned about wanting to see the roses bloom. I never did figure out what your fascination was with them. You were so happy, Tommy. You had the most adorable little smile, especially when your front teeth fell out. I miss your smile."

It never should have come to this. A father shouldn't mourn a son, much less three of them.

But, he thinks, as he places the flowers on the grave and prepares to move on to sit next to Wilbur's, some things are just not meant to be.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love.  
> Characters: Phil and Techno.

What does love look like?

𝘚𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

Is it actions?

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯.

Is it words?

"𝘠'𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶- 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭."

Is it touch?

𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯.

Is it blood?

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥?"

Is it shared goals?

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢, 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰."

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦."

Love is not simply these things.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧."

Love is hard to explain.

𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴.

Love is gentle.

𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘨𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘰.

Love is a shield.

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

Love is

"𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦?"

"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦."

everything 

"𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰."

"𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳."

that is 

𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. 𝘐𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵.

good

𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.

in this world.

"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰."

"𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨."

I love you.


End file.
